deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbids
The Raving Rabbids are characters that first starred in the Rayman series and later in their own series. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Raving Rabbids VS Bad Piggies *Minions vs. Rabbids (team on team) *'Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion' (complete) (one on one) *'Prinnies vs Raving Rabbids' (complete) Possible Opponents *Pipo Monkey *Servbot *Tingle Death Battle Info Background * Height: 2 feet * Weight: Unknown * Mentally unstable Physicality Strength * Burps are strong enough to produce lightning and send cars flying and damage trees and buildings. Some burps are large enough to be visible from spacehttps://youtu.be/ejz6TGSUGho?t=34s. * Able to knock buildings down in one punch. * Can carry cows. * Can carry a bumper car while walking on an apartment elevator. * Are able to carry aeroplanes. * Carried bubble beds and still jumped like they were on the moon. * Built the Egyptian pyramids. * Knocked off a single engine turbine with only a few whacks from a shopping cart. Speed Durability * Can survive an explosion which sent them to the moon. * Able to survive at high altitudes (Nearing space and probably higher). * Can withstand hits from trophies, giant sodas, and even an anvil. * Can survive a fall from a skyscraper. * One blew itself all the way into space with TNT. * Able to survive torture from lightning. * Can hit watermelons very hard with their heads without feeling pain. * They even survived the Ice Age and Dinosaur Extinction. *In Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle in Lava Trail, one Rabbid was drinking lava and there were two others relaxing in it as if it was a hot tub. *They can survive a hit to the head with a shot put, and slashes from swords *Can Survive getting hit by lasers Weapons/Items Toilet Paper * Blinds opponents and makes it difficult for them to move. * Rabbids can wrap it around their enemies so fast, the enemy doesn't notices until it is too late. Plunger * Used as a melee weapon or as a gun. * The Rabbid's main weapon. * Used alongside the Plunger Gun, they can fire plungers at people, making them temporarily blind until they take out the plunger. * They can even charge a shot for more damage. Shopping Cart * The Rabbids found it one day, with a few upgrades made it absolutely indestructible. * It is strong enough with a few slams, can rip off a jet turbine. * Combined with the "BWAAAH!!!" attack, can stun enemies. * Can produce a speed boost by drifting, or by hitting an electrified boost panel. * Can bend the laws of physics and can collect an infinite amount of things. Engine Turbine * Can suck up and rip anyone who gets in the way. * Stolen from an active aeroplane. * Can be controlled from the Rabbids. BWAAAH!!! * Can stun people. * Powerful enough to break glass. * Knocks out dogs. * Literally scares the clothing off of people. * Can stun people. Freaking * Dances around, creating fire. * Can also telekinetically lift others and cause mirrorballs to drop from the ceiling. Tornado * Spins around in a tornado. * Can ram into enemies. Spring Jump * Jumps with it's landing causing a spring to appear from the floor. * Launches other upwards. Weapons from Mario Rabbids Kingdom Battle *Blaster. *Bworb has less damage but has elemental damage. *Precision can shoot at long distances. *Boomshot works like a shotgun. *Rumblebang works like a minigun. *Grenaducks work like grenades. *Rocket Launcher. *Melee Hammer. *Sentry that move to its target but explodes when near an enemy. *These Weapons also have a chance of getting a supper effect for example: **Push pushes enemies away. **Bounce sends enemies flying. **Burn sets enemies on fire. **Freeze freezes enemies. **Ink blinds enemies. **Honey makes enemies unable to move. **Vamp takes absorbs enemy health. **Stone petrifies them. BWAAAH Mode * "BWAAAH" becomes enhanced and louder for serious damage. * Health increases. * His stats such as speed and strength becomes higher at being amplified. Feats * Able to carry incredibly heavy objects such as hospital beds, cows and planes. * It's "BWAAAH!" shout can stun people and inflates hazmat suits until they burst. * Can survive in space. * Can survive in lava. * Once somehow got stuck in a Wii Remote. * Can easily blend in with city folk. * Accomplished the goal and built a pile of garbage to the moon. * Fought against the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters in TMNT: Smash Up. * Managed to defeat the writer who created him and then is seen using his pencil to create new events and writing them into existence. **The writer (who is supposedly a supreme being). created him in a white void and creating events means that the Rabbid was creating a universe * In Travel in Time, went to the past and changed the future (creating one parallel timeline for every event they mess with) and later caused a time paradox in the ending. * Invaded and even conquered the world that one time. * Able to steal UFOs. * Joined with Mario and his co. in Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle. * Dive into a pool so hard it caused all the water the splash out Weaknesses * Really stupid, dumb, crazy, lazy and incompetent * Takes time for them to figure out how certain objects work * Curiosity can get the better of them. * Usually, fight against each other. * Bunnies can't play soccer, don't do vacuum cleaning, don't milk cows, never close doors, can't play with fireworks, can't cook eggs, can't take baths, can't cook a turkey, can't infiltrate games convention... ** BUT THEY CAN DANCE! Trivia *The Rabbids were so popular that they overshadowed Rayman; effectively replacing him until the Rayman and Rabbid series split off from each other in 2009 and Rayman returned to being a 2d platformer in 2011. *Concept art and beta designs here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NT24U36TFcc Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Rayman Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Gun Wielders Category:Vehicle Users Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Toon Force Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Summoners Category:Elementals Category:Air Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Absorption Users Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Healers Category:Time Travelers Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Missile User Category:Rabbits Category:Ubisoft Characters